Rink Hijinks
"Rink Hijinks" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the third of the second season, and thirtieth episode overall. HTF's Episode Description Remember how fun it was to go to roller skating? Flaky tries her luck on the rink and Disco Bear shows off his fancy twirls. Meanwhile, Lumpy ends up in a jam and Cub wins a one-of-a-kind prize at an arcade game. Plot Flaky seems to be having some difficulty finding her footing while skating onto a roller rink. After seeing a Generic Tree Friend skate by, however, Flaky pushes away from the wall and finds a good center of balance. Suddenly, Disco Bear skates onto the rink, carelessly knocking Flaky into a floor buffer being pushed by Lumpy. Flaky is spun around and her body is worn down from being rubbed on the floor. Her quills fly off in all directions and pierce Disco Bear numerous times, killing him. The floor buffer starts moving faster, causing Lumpy to lose his footing. He gets spun around by the machine, until he loses his grip and flies into a claw vending machine. He seems dazed, but otherwise alright. Unfortunately, Cub is standing at the game and he makes the claw puncture Lumpy's chest and pull out his heart. Cub is, at first, confused, but Lumpy's heart starts beating, making Cub gasp happily and embrace his prize. Moral "What goes around comes around!" Deaths #Flaky rolls under a floor buffer and dies after being dragged along the floor at a fast speed. #Disco Bear is killed when Flaky's quills fly at him and puncture his head/torso multiple times. #Lumpy has his heart torn out by a claw in a claw machine operated by Cub. Gallery imagesrink.jpg|One moment before the trouble, Lindsay wants her mum, her dad and Nutty. imageslumpyrink.jpg|Lumpy's heart got taken. imageslumpyflakydiscobear.jpg|A chain kill. imagesrinklumpy.jpg|Lumpy and his floor buffer. However, he wears ski boots. indexrink.jpg|Disco Bear got hit by Flaky's quills. indexbuddhistmonkeycub.jpg|Cub playing a crane machine.(note the draw of Buddhist Monkey in the two sides of machine). indexflakyrink.jpg|Flaky frustrated, just like Handy. Goofs #Lumpy's starring page is right side up instead of upside down. Similary, Flaky's starring page shows her happy instead of nervous. Plus, the character's lower halves are outside the background in their starring pages instead of inside (since the previous episode and the next episodes up to Just Desert use the characters completely inside the background) (this is one of the first episodes of season 2, however, so it's possible the intro was not yet fully developed). #Cub is playing a Buddhist monkey game with plastic walls, but when Lumpy is thrown into the game system, it becomes a claw machine with glass (this is fixed on the DVD). #When Lumpy is thrown into the claw machine, his arms briefly disappear. Similarly, as he struggles and dies an extra arm appears and his hands disappear several times. #As Flaky is heading into the rink, a picture of Disco Bear punctured by Flaky's quills is flashed on the screen. #On the version played on hulu.com, the title is mispelled as "Rink Hijink". #NO MORE GOOFS GOT TO NEXT THING!!!!!! #GO TO NEXT THING ARE SUFFER FROM LUMPAPEDIA! Trivia #This episode marks Flaky and Cub's first kills in the series, and remains Cub's only kill to date. #Lumpy was wearing skis instead of skates in the episode. He would wear similar boots and skis in Ski Patrol, albeit red instead of blue. #When a Generic Tree Friend skates past Flaky, she gives a determined expression similar to Handy's signature scowl, making this the first of instances where Handy's growl is done by another character. It is done again by Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Sniffles in In a Jam and Petunia in I Nub You. #All main characters killed someone in this episode (Disco Bear and Lumpy killed Flaky, Flaky killed Disco Bear, and Cub killed Lumpy). #Disco Bear's death is similar to The Mole's death in Party Animal. #Cub is the only survivor in this episode. Similiary, this is the first episode Cub survives. #This is the first episode where Cub says something other than babbles, giggles and sound effects. You can hear him saying "Oh hi, Lumpy." #This episode marks the first time a character died because of Flaky's quills, a type of death that would become very common sometime later. #This is the first time Disco Bear dies. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2